


You didn't ask me

by thequeenstories



Category: The Royal Heir, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel), choices stories you play
Genre: Choices Stories You Play - Freeform, Hana Lee - Freeform, King Liam (The Royal Romance), Maxwell Beaumont - Freeform, Other, The Royal Heir - Freeform, The Royal Romance, drake walker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenstories/pseuds/thequeenstories
Summary: What happens when Liam shows up on Milena (MC)’s honeymoon with a request, but she is not so eager to the idea as much as her spouse?
Relationships: Drake Walker & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Hana Lee & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Maxwell Beaumont/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	You didn't ask me

**Author's Note:**

> ❥This is a late submission to @choicesficwriterscreations CFWC Female Characters Week prompt Day 4. Motherhood (on tumblr)  
> ❥I had this idea after playing Max and Drake’s route, and how it bothered me Liam’s ask >.< (I know PB is the guilty one, ok? But I had to write it anyway).  
> ❥Thank you @ladylahela (on tumblr) for helping me with review and grammar, and how eager you were when I told you about this idea 💗  
> ❥I used the pronouns they/them and spouse to indicate the LI instead of use their names, because I think this one fits all of them.  
> ❥ English is not my first language / The characters belong to Pixelberry. / Feedback would be very appreciated.

After a whole day with only one thing on her mind, Milena was leaned on the window of their room, at night, thinking about what happened earlier that day. When she had seen everyone arriving. At first she thought it was only her friends surprising her on the last day of her honeymoon, but it was only Liam throwing cold water on her plans.

She closed her eyes remembering his exact words after everyone had their greetings: “ _There's something I need to ask the two of you.” He looked between Milena and her spouse seriously before continuing. “I hope you'll consider it an honor, even though it may very well also be a burden.” Liam’s face felt a little. “As you know, I've yet to marry. This flies in the face of Cordonian tradition. At one point, I would have settled for any political marriage that Cordonia required me. But now, I've dared to dream my marriage might also one day be for love... Since I have no potential bride, and yet Cordonia needs an heir, to ensure the stability of Cordonian's future. There's one way around it... I'm allowed to appoint a newborn child of noble lineage as Cordonia's eventual heir, as long as the court approves. But external powers are pressuring Cordonia, and internally, the royal court is pushing for this to be resolved without further delay. This is why I'm here_..."

And how eager her spouse quickly answered smiling, "To ask us... if our future baby will rule Cordonia? It would be an incredible honor."

Her fists clenched. _How could they?_ She thought.

She took a deep breath and started packing her things, this was not gonna be something she would accept.  
A while later, she was lost in her angry thoughts she didn’t even notice when her spouse entered the room, she only felt when their arms came behind her encircling her waist. 

She pulled herself out of the embrace and said in a cold way. “I’m leaving.”

They smiled and added, “Of course we’re leaving, but not until tomorrow, babe. We still have tonight.” 

“No, we don’t.”

Her spouse was clearly alarmed by her tone and short answers, and looked at her with confusion in their eyes

She knew by that look in their face that if she didn’t say the word they would never realize why she was so frustrated and so mad with them. She took a deep breath and tried to say her piece as calmly as she could, “Let me remind you about two things.”

Their spouse waited apprehensively for what she was gonna say. _What have they done wrong?_ So soon? They thought.

“First: do you remember how we used to say we’re going to do everything together?”

They nodded and added. “Always.”

She snorted at that answer but continued. “Secondly, since you forgot, let me remind you that before we married we only had a brief conversation about having kids on the balcony that night in Valtoria, but we have never settled a decision. And today you made a decision. You, and only you.” 

She approached her bag in the bed and when she was almost grabbing it, her spouse asked: “What are you talking about? I don’t understand…” 

Milena looked them in their eyes, anger that could be felt leaving her nostrils, in a way they have never seen before. “Have you thought about asking me, for a second, what I was thinking about Liam’s proposal? He asked and you just accepted it without even blinking! Not even a ‘let US think first’, Liam. You see? US, like you and me, but no, YOU just accepted it! Not for a moment thought about what I thought about the whole situation.” 

Without realizing she was yelling at them, out of breath, but she couldn’t stop now, she had to say everything that was on her mind the whole day, that was the time and she was not going to have a second chance to say it. 

“Milena-”

She kept going and didn’t let them finish. “If you were so eager to accept this proposal, find another woman who’s eager as you are. Because I’m not this woman.”

“Mi, please, I’m so sorry! Please-”

“No, you are not sorry!” She approached the door, put a hand on the door handle and looked back. “You know what?” She said more calm. “Don’t ever think I’m doing this because I don’t love you. Because I do. But I love me more. Have a good night. And in a few days you’ll receive the annulment’s papers.”

“No! Let’s talk about it, don’t leave like this Lena! Come on, we can solve this-”

Before they could finish, someone knocked at the door. “Is everything ok in there? We heard some yellings from downstairs.”

Milena clenched her teeth and opened the door. “No Liam, nothing is ok. And it’s great you’re here, so I’ll let you know already.”

Liam looked at Milena and the bag in her hands and her spouse with shock in his eyes. “What has happened? Where are you going?”

“I’m leaving. And just so you know, Liam, my answer is no. I’m not going to have a baby to be your heir. Maybe they could have accepted.” She pointed towards her spouse inside the room. “But I was never really taken into consideration before they accepted your proposal. I’m not your heir production machine, and my uterus and ovaries are closed to have babies. I have never wanted to be a mom or a parent and this is not going to change now. So, if you want an heir, go and have your own heir or ask some of the other nobles.” 

She left the room and when she was descending the stairs she heard that Liam and her spouse were after her saying things she couldn’t understand, but probably trying to change her mind somehow. 

She looked back again, and there was Liam and her spouse looking at her still not believing she was really leaving them behind. She stated: “Oh and as a matter of fact, I’m also abdicating the duchess title. Give Valtoria to someone who really wants to be a noble, Liam.” 

She didn’t know what they were saying anymore after that, and honestly, she didn’t care, the same way they didn’t care about her opinion earlier. And with those last words, she left the house towards her new and unknown future.

  



End file.
